The present invention relates to an improved orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and a method of making a cast and more particularly to a new cast padding material which allows airflow therethrough and which is waterproof and a method of making a waterproof cast which allows drainage of water therefrom and allows airflow therethrough to rapidly dry the skin and interior of the cast.
Typically, most broken limbs, such as arms and legs, are immobilized in a cast for the healing process. The cast immobilizes the limb to allow the bone fracture to mend itself in proper position. The cast most often used consists of layers of fabric and cotton padding tape wrapped around the limb. The layers of fabric and cotton padding tape are covered with plaster or with a newer fiberglass cast. The plaster cast is typically supplied in the form of a casting tape made with a fibrous tape impregnated with plaster. The plaster is wetted to bond the plaster together to form a hard supporting cast. Once bonded the plaster binds together to make a solid plaster cast with a fabric and cotton padding.
The plaster in the casts made in this manner dissolves when wet. Therefore, care must be taken to prevent the cast from getting wet. Additionally, any moisture that gets under the cast wets the fabric and cotton padding tape within the plaster cast. The fabric and cotton padding tape can get wet from washing, bathing, swimming, rain, from perspiration and other such causes. The wet fabric and cotton padding tape causes skin irritation and maceration after a short time. Mildew and bacteria thrive in such an environment and creates an unpleasant odor. Since the plaster cast cannot be wetted, washing and cleaning is very difficult and skin irritants and dirt cannot be washed out.
The plaster cast is also heavy and rigid and it does not allow for swelling and reduction in the limb. The plaster cast most often cannot be made until the swelling in the limb has gone down. If placed before the swelling is reduced, the cast will become too loose and become ineffective in immobilizing the limb. If the cast is place too early and the limb is still swelling, the cast will be come too tight and create pressure. When swelling occurs or continues after the cast has been placed, the cast often has to be split to relieve pressure.
The fiberglass cast which is also in use today has some advantages over the plaster cast, but has several problem of its own, in addition to some of the same problems encountered with the plaster cast. The fiberglass cast itself is lighter, air permeable, water resistant and more durable than the plaster cast. However, the fabric and cotton padding against the skin may become wet just as in the plaster cast. If this happens, the cast has to be removed to eliminate odors, mildew, and skin irritation just as in the plaster cast. There is no means to dry the cloth padding under the cast once it becomes wet. The fiberglass cast is also rigid like the plaster cast. It does not adjust for swelling and reduction to provide a better and more comfortable fit.
An orthopedic airflow cast pad and method is introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,265, issued to William McKeel, which addresses these problems. This patent provides for a waterproof cast pad when used in conjunction with a water resistant tape forms a waterproof cast. However, it has been found that the pad creates "pockets" at the elbow, ankle and other places where a bend is encountered due to the bend itself and the pad forming a pocket at the bend. The pocket collects water which may be difficult to remove. This is due to the cast pad being a sheet of waterproof padding without drain holes, which is cut to size, wrapped around the affected area and circled taped. This invention overcomes these problems.
There are also various foam and plastic materials used in making casts. Some of these material are water and air permeable. However, in almost all instances the permeability rate for water or moisture transmission is very slow. This results in a water logged cast, which makes it heavy and uncomfortable. In addition, the holding of moisture also promotes bacteria and mildew to form. This invention overcomes this problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and method of making a cast adapted to overcome the disadvantages of the plaster cast, fiberglass cast and some foam casting materials that are typically used today and known in the prior art. With the orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and method of making a cast of this invention will result in a cast will fit better, help to reduce slippage, adjust to normal swelling and shrinkage of the callus around the fractured bone, reduce likelihood of developing pockets where water may accumulate and has airflow therethrough to aerate the skin and to promote drying and healing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and method of making a cast constructed to provide a light weight cast pad and cast for immobilizing a fractured limb that is water resistant. Since the orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and method of making a cast of this invention is water resistant, irritants and other matter can be flushed out without affecting the cast, the cast padding or the fit. This helps to eliminate skin maceration, itching and odors associated with typical fabric and cotton padding used with a plaster or fiberglass casts and allows frequent washing without impacting the effectiveness or integrity of the cast.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and method of making a cast that promotes airflow between the skin and the cast. The orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and method of making a cast of this invention contains multiple air channels to allow airflow to the skin. These air channels provides a means of irrigating and washing the skin under the cast and to provide a means of allowing water and moisture to runoff. The materials used are water impermeable and air impermeable which makes a cast which easily sheds water without becoming water logged or which will not hold moisture contrary to some previous known and used materials.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and method of making a cast having universal application which is adapted for easy application by a physician and to maintain cost to a minimum for the patient. The orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and method of making a cast of this invention is easily applied by following simple instructions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an orthopedic airflow and waterproof cast padding material and a method of making a cast having means to drain water from the cast and in particular a means of eliminating water accumulation at bends within the cast. It has been found that the improvement and features of the present invention allow water to drain very effectively and promotes drying in a relatively short period of time.